


Ms. Student Council President

by mentally_unstable_emoji



Series: High school and 7 years later [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death Fix, F/F, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Future, Modern AU, NSFW, Smut, problem child!OC, student council president!reyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji
Summary: i don't really have a summary just fluff then smut then 7 years later
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez (mentioned), Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Original Female Character(s)
Series: High school and 7 years later [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963813
Kudos: 10





	1. Lilia

My name is Lilia Thomas. That's it, keep it simple, yanno.

"Lily!" Percy yelled, running up to me. The kids in the hallways all cowered away and pushed their backs up against the lockers when I turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Um..." Percy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. I sighed, glaring at him.

"Jackson, if you ask me out I'll deck you." I threatened.

"Ew, gross." The sophomore scrunched up his nose. "Tits are unattractive anyway. No, I was wondering if you had any ideas for a... datewithLeo?"

"What?" I deapanned.

"I wanna take Leo on a date. Do you have any ideas? Were you even listening to me?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, man. Romance? Not my thing."

Just then, the goddess known as Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano decided to walk past me, her long braid delicately swishing behind her as the few stray curls in the front fell upon her tanned cheeks and her obsidian eyes scanned everyone in the hallway calculatingly. Then they landed on my and she smiled lightly and wow. She was beautiful and she is so smart and an amazing leader and I think I'm dying but it's okay.

"My life is complete." I whispered and Percy snorted.

"No it's not, you still have so much left to do with your life." He said.

"Like, obviously. I still have to make my cat into Satan." I clipped.

"Call me when you do that." Percy laughed, fist-bumping me as the bell rang signaling everyone but seniors go to class. Haha, perks of having a free period. "Alright, I gotta go, dude. Science awaits." He cringed.

"It's not that bad, you've got that class with Valdez." I smirked.

"And Grace! He's always making me look bad." Percy pouted.

"That's cause you are an idiot, kid. Your head is full of ocean water and seaweed from going to the beach so much." I teased

"We're in Florida, if I didn't go to the beach at least once every season I wouldn't be living right." Percy retorted.

"Seaweed Brain!" I yelled, laughing when the raven haired boy flipped me off. I turned to walk away but I came face-to-face with a certain student council president. Well, I came face-to-air, she came face-to-collarbone. I yelped, feeling my face flush as I backed away.

"Lilia," Reyna started.

"Lily." I corrected. Suddenly, I felt my face get hotter. "Sorry."

Reyna dismissed it. "Right. I was wondering, do you wanna hang out later?"

I gaped, pointing to myself. "Me? You want to hang out with me?"

"Yeah." Reyna nodded. "I've never really gotten to know you, even though we've been in the same class since 1st grade."

"You remembered." I said.

"'Course I did. You were backstage during the regional spelling bee to cheer me on because nobody from our school, much less a 4th grader, had ever gotten that far. Nobody else was there and you didn't even really know me, but you still showed up. And then, when I won, you hugged me and I... upchucked all over your new shoes. And instead of getting mad or crying, you took me to your mom and she went to talk to my mom. We went to the bathroom and you made sure I was okay before cleaning your shoes. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me, how could I forget it?" Reyna recalled as I stood there shocked.

"You... really did remember." I spoke.

Reyna took a step closer. "Look, I was just thinking. We're seniors now and I don't want to go to college knowing you did something that nice for me and I never even got to know you."

"U-um..." I stuttered, feeling myself blush again. "Okay."

"Yeah?" Reyna beamed.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Great!" The hispanic hugged me before pulling back. "See you at the Senior Ditch Day Party tomorrow?"

My eyes widened in shock but a smile grew on my face. "Whoa, you're going?" I asked.

"Of course I am," She replied. "What kind of girl do you take me for? A stuck-up?"

"No, that's not- that's not what I meant, it's just-" I stumbled over my words again but Reyna's lips pressed against mine. She pulled back with a mischievous smile but I was dazed. "You kissed me." I muttered.

"Mhmm." Reyna nodded, looking really proud. "Wanted to do that since 6th grade."

"You've liked me since 6th grade?" I asked, blinking twice.

"Yeah." Reyna said sheepishly. "I know it's weird-"

"Same." I smiled. Reyna looked up and me in surprise but I was already walking down the hallway. "See you at that party, Ms. Student Council President!"


	2. Reyna (smut part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really seen any fics where an OC tops Reyna, or where any girl tops Reyna, so I'm making one of my own! ;)

"Jason!" I called, seeing the boy on the other side of the house. Charles Beckendorf had agreed to throw the Ditch Day party even though he graduated two years ago and his house was _huge_. "Hey watch out, I- Jason!"

"Yeah?" He yelled back, making his way over to me. When we finally reached each other I panted slightly, out of breath from weaving through hormonal teenagers as if I were at coachella. 

"What are you doing here? You're a sophomore!" I hissed.

"I know but Charlie invited me." Jason said. I sighed.

"Alright, whatever. Just don't drink." I said and the blonde nodded. "By the way, have you seen Lily?"

"Who?" He asked.

"Lilia." I elaborated.

"Thompson or Gray?"

"Thomas."

"Oh, yeah. She was arguing with some dude by the pool earlier. I think he asked her out." Jason said and I felt jealousy bubble up in my stomach as I made my way to the back door.

"Kay, thanks!" I yelled. I made my way to the pool to see everyone there was already drunk. Excluding Lily. She was yelling at a guy, her red hair stuck to her face with sweat and her blue eyes staring at him with barely concealed anger.

She looked great in a white and black horizontal striped long sleeve shirt under a black skater dress that fell just pass her ass, fishnets, and knee-high boots. Her makeup was flawless as well; dark red lipstick, dark plum and black eyeshadow with winged eyeliner sharp enough to stab a man in the back. She had her signature black star sticker on her right cheek and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail that fell to her waist with some curls out and framing her face. Basically, an E-girl. Actually, now that I think about it, Lily was the one who inspired me to keep my hair long. I used to have a Dora cut.

Compared to Lily I looked like Dora. I was in a sunset gradient dress that went almost to my knees, gray heeled booties, a silver headband, a royal purple leather jacket that had SPQR sewed onto the breast pocket, and a black shoulder purse. My makeup was mostly natural, save the royal purple matte lipstick I wore, and my hair was out of it's usual braid leaving it to fall a little ways past my butt in chocolate waves. I have brown hair and brown eyes, the most common combination in the world and don't get me started on the freckles that only dotted the bridge of my nose. Lily has bright red hair and sapphire blue eyes and perfectly clear skin. I'm so plain compared to her.

Suddenly; Lily shouted something unidentifiable and I tuned back in to the fight. I thought about doing something but I'm not good with hand-to-hand combat. Believe it or not, I'm better with a sword. Me and Jason learned swordplay when we were like 8 and 6 respectively so we could be roman gladiators for halloween.

"Come on, baby." The guy slurred. Lily fumed, turning to try and leave but the guy caught her wrist.

"Let me go." She struggled but the guys just pulled her closer with a yank of his wrist and Lily yelped. I felt anger crawl up me but I don't think it was anything compared to how Lily felt.

"Don't be so difficult." The guy hiccuped and Lily glared and - in almost slow motion - she brought her knee up and into his gut. The boy groaned, his eyes widening and Lily punched him in the jaw, kicking him in the balls when he doubled over. Her heel crushed his toes and he cried out letting go of the redhead but Lily just grabbed his wrists, flipping him around so he looked like her was being arrested before kicking her foot under him and flipping him above her head. I watched in amazement as Lily popped back up, blew some hair out of her face, and winked at the filming cameras. I suddenly remembered why the girl who was always stuttering and blushing around me was so feared in our school.

Lily's eyes locked with mine and she gave me a smirk. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I waved. The girl jogged over to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs to what has to be her room, what with all the photos of her in it. She seemed to sense my confusion because she spoke - quieter because the noise of the party was mostly shut out, "Charlie's let me stay here ever since my dad kicked me out when he found out I was les."

I was shocked. "What about your mom?"

"Died of cancer about three years ago." Lily shrugged.

"I'm sorry." I said, launching myself onto her for a hug. What was it with me and throwing myself onto her, anyway? Lily froze before putting her hands on the small of my back and I felt her smile against my shoulder.

"Thanks." She whispered and shivers ran through my body. We both pulled away, not loosing eye contact even once. Slowly, Lily leaned in - or was I leaning in? - and our lips connected, this time much longer than the peck at school. I moved my lips a little bit and Lily pulled me flush up against her. We kissed and kissed until we needed to pull away for air.

I almost picked myself up off her lap but the redhead grabbed my collar and pulled me back in for another kiss. I moaned, wrapping my arms around her neck. My fellow senior kissed down my neck, sucking a hickey onto the area just above my collarbone and I'm really glad we don't have school again for another two weeks because I'm not covering that. Lily pulled back to admire her work and I grabbed the collar of my shirt, twisting my neck at a slightly uncomfortable angle to see a dark purple bruise on my neck.

"Yeah, that's not coming off anytime soon." I muttered mostly to myself but Lily tackled me to the ground, pinning my wrists above me head.

"And you're not going to hide it, are you?" She breathed, our noses almost touching.

I shook my head. "No way." I denied and she smirked above me, leaning down and attaching her lips again to a spot just behind and slightly under my ear. I moaned, tilting my head to give her more access and Lily laughed. 

"A submissive Ramirez-Arellano, now that's something I've never seen before." She mused. I rolled my eyes but suddenly Lily bit down on the vein in my neck and I gasped. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Rey."

"Do you.." I gasped. "Do you think we're going a little fast?"

"Do _you_ think we're going a little fast?" Lily redirected the question.

"Not really." I said and I felt her lips curl into a smirk on my skin.

"Then we're good."


	3. smut paused

Lily's hand cupped Reyna's breast and the Hispanic jolted back to reality.

"Wait, wait, stop." Rey said, moving the redhead's hands. Lily pulled back in concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Reyna sat up. "I just... I don't want you to do something you'll regret. I can smell the alcohol on you."

"I'm not drunk." She protested.

"I know you're not." Rey said. "But you're tipsy. Tipsy enough to remember everything and I don't want you to feel bad or regret it. We just became friends."

Lily sighed. "Yeah, I get it."

Rey smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

"Well, do you wanna stay the night?" Lily offered as she stood up and looked out the window and Reyna felt her heart flip in her chest. "Charlie's probably clearing everyone out in a few hours and if that blue one is your car, I wouldn't drive home tonight."

"I- wait, what?" Rey rushed to her feet to see her car was egged, along with about 10 other cars, and the paint was already starting to come off.

"Chemical reactions from the egg whites to the paint." Lily supplied.

"Well... yeah. I didn't know you knew about chemistry." Rey said in astonishment.

"Chemistry? What? Oh no, no, no way. I know nothing about science chemistry, it's my worst subject. I've just egged a lot of cars and one lady gave me a lecture on what it could do. Now, romance chemistry; I'm great at that." She smirked and the other girl playfully pushed her head away.

"Oh, get over yourself." Rey scrunched up her nose a little as she laughed.

"Cute." Lily said and Rey looked at her in confusion. "You're cute."

Ramirez-Arellano felt a blush crawl up her cheeks. "No I'm not."

"You are." Lily insisted.

"Thanks." Reyna smiled. "Wait, my car!"

"If you wanna stay the night, we could stop by a dealership and get a paint job in the morning." Thomas offered. Rey smiled.

"That'd be nice." She agreed before her eyes widened. "But I don't have anything to sleep in."

"Oh, well what size are you?" Lily moved to her walk in closet that was most definitely big enough to hold an entire oak tree.

"6 in bottoms and medium for tops." Rey said.

"Alright, here and here." Lily tossed her two items of clothing. "You can change in the bathroom if you'd like, it's right over there."

She pointed over to a bathroom that could hold Rey's whole bedroom. The shorter senior turned back in uncertainty. "Are you sure? I mean, everything here looks like you're related to Oprah or something."

"Dude, chill. If you're worried about breaking anything, don't be. I'm the clumsiest person on the planet and everything there is still standing." Lily joked. Rey nodded, walking over to the bathroom and closing the door. Changing into the tight-fit bright orange croptop and loose tennis shorts, Rey read the black letters on the shirt and scoffed. CHB; the other camp in their district. If you lived near Olympus High you either were on team Jupiter or team Half-Blood. They were competing summer camps. Rey goes to Camp Jupiter and it seems Lily goes to CHB.

Walking out of the bathroom, Rey sat on the bed and scrolled through her Tik Tok. She was really only on there because Hazel and Dakota begged her, to be honest. She liked Kevin Hart's new post and Lil came tumbling out of the closet. Popping back up, she brushed some dirt off her shirt and Reyna found herself staring. The taller girl was in camouflage sweatpants that fell lossely against her hips revealing the tops of her lacy white panties. If Reyna ever saw a boy wearing this she'd probably gag but it looked fucking amazing on Lily.

Her cropped sweatshirt showed off her four-pack from football and softball and when she lifted her arms to pull her flaming red hair into it's usual ponytail her matching bra was shown and Reyna noted it was a bit too small because she could see the tips of her nipples. The Hispanic gulped, averting her eyes though they flicked back to her roommate for the night quite a few times.

"Netflix or Hulu?" Lily suddenly asked, holding up her laptop.

"The real question is Gabriel Iglesias or My Hero Academia isn't it?" Reyna smiled and Lily chuckled, jumping onto the bed with Reyna.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"MHA." Reyna put her phone down.

"Perfect~" Lily sang, opening the computer and logging in. "There!" She declared as Ep. 19 of season 1 popped up.

"Woah," Rey paused the show. "You're only on season 1?"

"What? No." Lily laughed. "I'm rewatching this for like the 15th time."

"Oh, okay." Rey unpaused it, settling down next to the pale skinned girl.

Lily lay **(it's the correct term, look it up)** her head on Rey's shoulder and the Hispanic smiled to herself.


	4. Reyna (smut part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I've had a bunch of tik tok sounds stuck in my head so there'll be one in here, shoutout in my next fic to the first person to find it. HINT: it's not that far into the chapter.

Lily was right; Beckendorf did have everybody out not too long after I fell asleep. I slept in while Lily, Jason (who had stayed the night), and Beckendorf cleaned up and then him and Jason headed to the store to restock while me and Lily cleaned the basement.

Which, was why I am currently scrubbing beer out of the carpet.

"Reyna!" Lily shrieked from behind the mini-bar.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I rushed over.

Lily's face twisted into a funny looking display of disgust as she held up some saggy underwear. "Granny panties." She groaned.

I stared in wide-eyed disgust. "Trash 'em."

"Got it." Lily opened the lid of the trashcan, accidentally dropping the dustpan in there with the underwear. She reached down to grab it before drawing her arm back up with a grossed-out groan before reaching down again before coming back up before going back down again and repeating that process about two more times giving me the literal _perfect_ view of her ass. No to mention her already loose pants were falling down even more.

I gulped, going over to pick up the red cups from the pool table. I threw them in the trash, avoiding Lily's eyes. I saw her take a deep breath before nodding to herself.

"Hey." The redhead grabbed my collar and pulled us nose-to-nose, staring into my eyes. "I'm sober."

"Okay." I squeaked, mentally slapping myself. Since when do I squeak?

"Can I try something?" She asked.

"Um... sure." I agreed.

Lily stared at me for a minute longer before crashing her lips onto mine. Unlike last night where I could taste the beer and cherry lipgloss on her lips, today I could taste the syrup from our pancakes and the orange-tropical fruit smoothie she made. Lily pulled back all too soon.

"How was that, baby?"

My eyes widened. "Oh my god, did you call me baby?"

"Maybe." Lily smiled shyly. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's cool." I nodded. "I liked it."

"Cool." We said at the same time before laughing. Lily leaned back in and pressed her lips to mine once more, this time much harder and more passionate. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist. Lily pulled away, laughter in her eyes and she pressed her forehead against mine, hoisting me up higher on her waist.

She kissed me again, walking over and setting me down on the counter. I grabbed her face, slipping my tongue into her mouth and the redhead moaned, sucking on my tongue. I felt myself starting to use my toes to try and untie her pants strings. Lily pulled away in surprise, looking down and I looked down as well, smiling in satisfaction to see the camo fabric at her ankles and her standing in lacy white panties. The girl looked back at me, smirking and quickly shoving a hand down my, well - her, shorts. I gasped as she slipped a finger under the fabric of my underpants, rubbing my clit lightly.

"Aah~" I moaned and Lily giggled, pressing her lips to my neck and sucking more hickeys into it. "Lily~" I moved one of my hands from where they were tangled in her hair, and put it down her panties.

Lily moaned against my neck and I slipped one finger into her dripping entrance, though I know I wasn't any drier. In return, Lily swiftly pulled off my shorts and panties and as my bare skin touched the granite countertop I gasped. Moving her mouth from my neck, Lily used her fingers to spread apart my fold. "Look at that, baby. You're soaking."

"Yeah," I breathed. Lily smirked, getting on her knees as I watched wide-eyed. She attached her lips to my pussy and I moaned, throwing my head back. She sucked and licked and bit down slightly just enough to have me shaking. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

"Are you alright, baby girl?" Lily asked against my womanhood, licking the little nub.

I moaned, nodding quickly and the girl laughed, putting her face back to my pussy and devouring it again. "Lily! Lily, I'm going to come!"

"Go ahead then, baby." Lily whispered, groping my breast. I moaned, arching my back and gripping the edge of the counters as I felt my climax ripple through my body.

"SHIT!" I screamed, bucking my hips against her face. "Don't stop. Don't stop, don't stop, don't sto-aaaah~"

Lily stood back up, wiping her mouth and giving me a sly smile. "Well that was fun, wasn't it?"

I leaned backwards on the counter, half-naked and still dripping wet. Yeah, that was more than fun.


	5. 7 years later

"I do." Reyna smiled, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"And do you, Lilia Jade Thomas, take Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part." The priest said.

"I do." Lily stated, nodding her head determinedly. "I do. I swear on my life I'll protect her and if anybody tries to touch her I'll cut their fucking finger off, try me bitches-"

"Lily!" Charlie called from the crowd, his arm lazily resting around Jason who wore an amused smirk. The audience laughed at the redhead god naturedly.

"Right." The priest cleared his throat as Lily blushed embarrassedly. "You may now the kiss the bride... um... brides?"

Lily grabbed Rey's waist, pulling them chest to chest and planting a delicate kiss on her lips.

***

"Dude, you're married!!" Percy yelled drunkenly, wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulders and pulling her into a side hug.

"Finally I'm not the only one." Charlie hiccuped.

"Lol." Piper grinned lazily.

"Did you just say 'lol', Pipes?" Lily slurred, punching the Cherokee's shoulder lightly.

"Maybe." Piper laughed.

Rachel raised a beer. "To Leyna!"

"To Leyna!" Piper, Nico, Percy, and Charlie agreed.

"Who's Leyna?" Calypso squinted.

***

"Lils, when Rachel said the seven of you were just going out to celebrate I didn't think she meant you would all get drunk." Reyna sighed in amusement. "I'm not surprised, though."

"I'm not fucking drunk." Lily stumbled, lifting her chin defiantly.

"Can you tell the time?" Rey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Lily nodded, turning to the clock that hung on their wall and pointing an accusatory finger at it. "I'm not fucking drunk."

"Baby, it's an inanimate object." Rey smiled lightly, grabbing the redhead's hand. "Let's go to sleep, yeah?"

"Okay!" Lily smiled, following her newly-wed on wobbly legs. 

"Alright, goodnight." Rey kissed her lover gently, turning around onto her side.

"Rey?" Lily whispered. 

"Mhmm?" Reyna whispered back.

"I love you." 

Rey smiled to herself. "I love you too."


End file.
